Real
by Oombala
Summary: Based off of Kokoro, no pairing, may be a oneshot, but I'm leaving that up to my laziness and how it feels whatever day.


I know Len teaches Rin everything once she wakes up because she's basically a baby, but I don't know how to describe everything from an infant's point of view. Therefore, she's going to have a basic grasp on everything, the only things she doesn't understand are things that aren't based on facts. For example, emotions, moods, flirting, all human tendencies that weren't imbedded in her database.

And yeah, I don't own the enterprise of 'Vocaloid,' Krypton does, except for the fanmades and Gakupo, he belongs to Capcom. That's right, I just shook your formerly stable Vocaloid fanfic world, Gakupo is a Vocaloid, but he's not part of the _family_. Just broke your hearts huh Gakupo fangirls?

Also, this is partially stream of consciousness. It's from Rin's point of view, and the way she sees things is how I describe them, thus, factually. She doesn't feel or understand anything else, so she analyses everything in hopes of becoming something bigger than what she is. In her mind, because she is different, she is not real. She has no facts on herself, only that she exists. So when she learns about humans and 'Kokoro,' she thinks that she needs 'Kokoro' to become real. Yeah, this was long, on with the 'story.'

______________________________________________________

_It was exactly a Miracle._

_The robot that obtained "Kokoro" kept singing._

_She sang all of her feelings._

_But the miracle lasted only a moment._

_The "Kokoro" was far too big for her._

_Unable to withstand that weight,_

_the machine shorted,_

_and was never to move again._

_However, her face was filled with smiles,_

_she looked like an angel._

_-Ending English translation of 'Kokoro' _

"Hello, good morning Rin." A deep voice penetrated the depths of her consciousness. "Rin? Huh, I could have sworn I heard the engine start…" Soft thudding led away as she tried to lift her heavy eyelids, her attempts succeeded as her eyes fluttered open, her lashes swaying with the movement. She felt her mouth tighten as she struggled with the unfamiliar feeling of sight, the blurry colors meshed together and took shape as her vision sharpened. She spotted a strange figure dressed in white. His head was topped with what looked like soft yellow thread that was restricted by a stretchy piece of fabric.

The figure turned around and she met the face of a man in his late thirties. His laugh lines became apparent as he smiled.

"Ah, so you _are_ awake." He walked over to her, his footfalls echoing. She blinked as she established the connection. He was walking, so he was able to approach her, his feet made noises as they touched the floor and he was getting closer. Her blue irises swung upward as he leaned down to look at her. "Looks like everything is functioning well enough…Rin? Could you open your mouth for me?" The eyebrows in front of her raised in question. She blinked again. Rin, she assumed that was her. She proceeded to open her mouth, but did not make any sounds, she felt it was best, she did not know how to approach this new sensation. She was being confronted by someone that obviously knew her, or at least what she was. The man stepped back and pointed to himself. "My name is Len, or as you can call me, Dad." He walked backward even more, pupils still trained on the girl now sitting at the edge of the metal table. "Amazing, you look just like little Rin." She paused in her movements.

"But I am Rin. How can there be a 'little Rin' if I am her?" Her voice was clear, her designed voice box obviously perfect. Len was caught off guard for a moment before he looked away.

"She's not here, so you're Rin now. Is that okay?" Len looked back at her, his gaze meeting hers as he fought to give the same smile he'd dropped moments earlier.

"That is fine. If there is no other Rin, then I will be Rin." She swung her legs as she got off the table. She took a few ridged steps, her arms swinging as she stalked toward him.

"You will be Rin from now on, and you will live as a child should." He knelt down to meet her eye level. He smiled easier than before as he pulled her into a hug. She simply stood. But if this made Dad smile, then she would do nothing to stop it. She sifted through her archive for smiling. She had to make sure it was good.

'_Smiling, an expression used to show happiness, excitement, or joy.'_ Rin hesitantly wrapped her arms around him as he held her even closer. One thing stood out in her mind. Smiling was good. So she had to make sure Dad smiled a lot. Dad was a good thing too. She frowned, then smiled, then frowned, and smiled again. Her 'muscles' twitched at the sudden use.

Len backed off, holding her at arm's length, but he was stopped by the strength of the arm still folded around his back stiffly. He chuckled and pushed her arm down before placing it back at her side, he held her hand a bit longer. He stood up and her arm went with him. He began to tug her toward the door and she followed. Her own feet making the same soft thuds she heard earlier. She caught sight of herself on the reflective chrome lining.

She too had yellow thread, no, it was hair, her eyes were also blue, and she was obviously very young. About nine she placed as she nodded. She was still rooted to the spot as she examined everything else about herself. Len had long since gone off when her hand slipped from his grasp. Her arm did not lower, she was having a hard time being normal. Her arm was raised, so she had to put it back to where it was supposed to be. She stood awkwardly for a moment before slowly letting it fall back into place. She continued to stare. She had to learn. She wanted to be a real girl. She wanted to feel _'Kokoro.'_

I might leave this a oneshot, I might not, but I just want you all to know that I'm not just jumping bandwagon here with Vocaloid. I was here when Vocaloid didn't have a section yet, so if you bag on me for not being a true fan just because I waited until there were 300 something fanfics, then whatever. I actually just found out that one existed, thanks to Nietono-no-Shana. So yeah, ask her, I'm the one that got her hooked on Vocaloid in the first place. Anyway, yeah. Just wanted to let you know. I don't know if I'll continue with this story. If you want me to, then I will, but it'll all really depend on whether or not I feel like doing it honestly. Yes, I am very blunt when I review, so you can do whatever and be mad, but just understand that I am telling you what you need to know, harshly or not, that's up to you. But I do what I do, and you take the criticism or you ignore it. It's that simple. Anyway, yeah, that's pretty much it.


End file.
